


Hot Summer Nights, Mid July

by the_autumn_soldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, GAY night club, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_autumn_soldier/pseuds/the_autumn_soldier
Summary: Steve and Bucky go dancing, but Bucky has a little surprise planned for Steve later





	Hot Summer Nights, Mid July

“You ready to go?” Bucky heard Steve’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Guess so” Bucky said and took a last look at himself in the mirror. Black eyeliner? Check. Sheer shirt? Check. Leather pants? Check. Totally no one would suspect, that he was on his way to a gay night club.

Steve came out of the bathroom, glitter in his hair and on his face, wearing a tank top with a batik rainbow on it, that just _deliciously_ exposed his bulging biceps.

“Wow, glitter gay and goth gay, I see” Steve chuckled and pulled Bucky into a kiss, grinding their lower halves together, drawing a surprised moan from Bucky’s mouth “You look amazing, babydoll. Can’t wait to strip those pants off of you later” he added against Bucky’s lips, in a low, husky tone.

“Hmmmm” Bucky hummed “you just can’t wait to get a piece of this cake, can you?”

“Oh, but I can” Steve said, keeping their little horny banter going “let’s just see how well you keep it together before we get home again”

Bucky smirked and pressed his open mouth on Steve’s again, breathing in his scent. He bit down on Steve’s bottom lip lightly before pulling away.

“Let’s go before I change my mind and just suck your cock right here” Bucky said.

Steve had no idea of the surprise Bucky had planned for him.

 

The club could be heard from almost three blocks away. Bucky wondered how people who lived right next to it, slept on Friday nights like these. The air was breezy, it had been hot all day, so people were on the street now, because only after 10pm was it bearable to walk around outside lately.

Steve had had his arm around Bucky’s waist the entire time they were walking to the club, occasionally caressing the spot below Bucky’s shoulder where his left arm once had been. Bucky had never really known life with two arms, he’d lost one of them in a car accident when he had been three years old. He didn’t mind, actually, he had learned how to do everything with one arm.

The bouncer asked for their IDs and searched them, not very thoroughly though as they both didn’t have any bags and also, they came here regularly. The _Victoria_ gay night club was only a ten minute walk away from their apartment and the booze was cheap, so it was a great opportunity to go dancing from time to time, as suggestively as they pleased, without being looked at weirdly or even verbally harassed.

The athmosphere inside was electric, intoxicating. The dancefloor was already filled with sweating bodies, moving with the beat of the loud music that was playing over the speakers. There were a few women too, but mainly men. Men like them. Men who either were here with their partner or who were looking to hook up. And also some that just wanted to dance and drink and have a good time.

Bucky wanted to drag Steve straight to the dancefloor, but Steve insisted on getting a drink first.

“Come on, I’ll pay for you” he said. That convinced Bucky every time.

Steve ordered a tequila shot for both of them, without even asking Bucky what he wanted, he knew by now.

“To us” Steve said and lifted his glass.

Bucky leaned in, so that no one around them would hear.

“To you properly fucking me into oblivion later” Bucky said and chuckled, while Steve almost choked on his drink. Bucky drank the whole shot in one go, as always, pulling a little grimace as he swallowed it.

One or two shots later, Steve was finally willing to join the masses on the dancefloor, and Bucky was more than eager to finally let his full inner thot out.

He pulled Steve closer to him as soon as they had found a spot and slowly started to try to find his rhythm with the music. “Oh, I see what you’re trying to do, you little fucker” Steve said as Bucky began to grind his crotch against Steve’s.

Bucky smirked “Shut up and kiss me” he said in a low voice and pulled Steve’s face into his, crashing their lips together. Steve grabbed Bucky’s face with both his hands in an attempt to pull Bucky even closer, while, to other people, it probably looked as if they were trying to eat each other. No one really gave a shit, hell, they could’ve probably started fucking on the spot and no one would’ve given a damn.

Bucky grinded against Steve harder until he was basically hitting Steve with his crotch every two seconds. Steve pulled away for a little moment, lips red and swollen, pupils dilated. “I’m not gonna last very long if you keep doing that, honey.” He said, as Bucky kept grinding his meanwhile hard erection against Steve’s “Or I might just have to fuck you right here on the spot, you little slut”

Bucky chuckled again, pausing his grinding for a moment “Let’s save that for later, doll” he whispered against Steve’s lips before he shoved his tongue back into his mouth and kept kissing him, like he was starving and Steve was his water and food.

 

2 hours later

For one second Bucky was seriously worried about the door, as it banged open, while they were stumbling through it, as an unidentifiable pile of limbs. But then it fell shut again and Bucky had other thoughts occupying his head.

Like Steve who was pulling off Bucky’s shirt now and threw it across the room, before he took off his own and threw it into the same direction. “Come here” he said to Bucky and locked their lips together. He walked them over to their small bed and before he knew it, Bucky was on his back with Steve on top of him, pressing sloppy kisses and sucking marks all along Bucky’s neck and collarbone.  

Bucky moaned with every time Steve’s teeth bit into his soft skin, every time Steve made a mark, a mark of his territory. Bucky didn’t care if these would be visible at work tomorrow, he was proud of them. He wanted people to know he was getting good sex. Hell, good didn’t even cut it. Steve was a fucking sex god.

Steve started to go further down now and drew his tongue over one of Bucky’s incredibly hard nipples. “Oh, fuck” Bucky gasped and arched his back, to lift his torso. Steve’s skilled tongue circled Bucky’s nipple, before Steve started to suck on it, hard and knowing exactly and perfectly well what it would do to Bucky.

“Sh…it” Bucky exclaimed as Steve moved on to his other nipple, leaving the other one red and even more perky than before. “God you know me so well, Stevie” Bucky said and closed his eyes, hungry of the feeling of Steve’s tongue on his chest. “Damn right, I do” Steve said and looked up, a dirty smirk on his face.

He started to unbutton Bucky’s pants, that were almost bursting around the crotch area, despite the elastic leather. Bucky smirked. Steve was about to find his little surprise gift.

Pulling the pants down Steve revealed a very lacey thong that was barely able to hold Bucky’s hard cock in, and a pair of stockings, that were equally as lacey as the thong.

“You didn’t…” Steve breathed out and Bucky could basically _see_ his boyfriends dick standing up fully through his pants.

“Oh, but I did” Bucky said and smirked “Do you like ‘em?”

“God, I love you” Steve said and pressed a very hungry kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“You’re keeping those on, while I fuck you” Steve said as he pulled down his own pants, in one pull with his boxers, revealing his big, delicious looking cock, standing up at full length, ready to fuck Bucky’s asshole good.

“Your wish is my command” Bucky said, still smirking “…Sir”

Steve let out an audible gasp, as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

“You like that, hm?” Bucky asked, while he pulled down his panties, knowing the answer fully well “When I call you sir. Don’t you?”

“Shut up before I spank you” Steve said and shoved two fingers filled with lube straight into Bucky’s hole, completely without warning.

Bucky moaned, partly because of the surprise, partly because of the little pain, that was quickly replaced with pleasure as Steve started circling his fingers inside Bucky.

“That’s what you get for being a little shit” Steve said and added another finger, making Bucky gasp and moan even louder than before.

“Ooooh…then I’ll only be a little shit from n- FUCK” Bucky managed to say “G..od, Steve, fuck me already. I need your cock. Right now”

Now it was Steve who was smirking.

“You didn’t say the magic word, baby boy”

“Please, oh god, please,…sir” Bucky moaned, incapable of thinking straight when Steve had his fingers inside of him like that.

“There you are” Steve said.

He pulled his fingers out of Bucky, leaving him feeling painfully empty, but then he slowly inserted his cock into Bucky and, _oh,_ that felt heavenly. It felt amazing, it felt…ecstatic.

Steve propped Bucky’s legs over his shoulders ad started fucking into him, slowly at first but quickly fastening his pace.

“Shit!” Bucky exclaimed “God, ooh god, Steve, you feel so fucking good, oh my god”

His whole body was shaking in sync with Steve’s, the bed was creaking loudly and Bucky could only assume what the neighbours must be thinking.

“Shit, Bucky” Steve moaned breathlessly “you look so pretty, babydoll, so pretty when my cock fills you up like that. Such a good boy for me, you’re doing amazing.”

Bucky threw his head back as Steve hit his sweet spot and just hit it, over and over again, until Bucky began to see stars. “Ohgodohgodohgod Steve, fuck, fuck!” Bucky screamed, incapable of anything else than yelling obscenities at this point.

Steve looked so fucking _hot_ like that. The sweat glistening on his skin, on his perfectly sculpted muscles. God, how did Bucky deserve this. How did he deserve anything this man and he had. He loved him so much, that alone almost sent him over the edge.

Oh, and of course his partner’s heavenly dick in his ass, that was repetitively hitting Bucky’s prostate now, in just the right way to make him forget his own name.

“Come on, baby” Steve said, his voice breathless, each word a moan “Come all over those pretty stockings for me”

And, _fuck,_ there it was.

Bucky’s orgasm surged through his head, his body, his muscles, his nerves like a lighting bolt, setting his blood on fire. He screamed Steve’s name, unable to tell how loud he was being, as thick streaks of cum, hit his torso, his legs and his cheap stockings. He felt a mixture of thousands of hormones shooting through his body as he came untouched, gasping loudly. And then Steve came too, Bucky’s name on his lips, throwing his head back, _god, he looked so beautiful like that,_ and shouting a series of incomprehensible words as he came deeply buried inside Bucky’s ass.

He collapsed on top of Bucky and pulled out, carefully, leaving Bucky feeling painfully hollow.

Bucky pulled him close to his chest, as well as that was possible with only one arm and caressed his back.

“You were amazing” Steve sighed against Bucky’s shoulder.

“I know” Bucky smirked.

“Shut up” Steve said and gave Bucky’s arm a little playful slap.

Bucky chuckled. “You love me”

“Damn right I do” Steve said and pressed a sloppy kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Ready for another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> after this you might wanna take a cold shower in holy water but after that please leave some kudos and comments thank you!!


End file.
